Drivers or occupants in a vehicle may want to have a contact list in case of a vehicle emergency or in case of an errand or task that needs to be completed. A system may have access to information about the contact's location and schedule. Contacts in the contact list may be more useful than others depending on the situation of the emergency, the location of the emergency, and the availability of the emergency contacts.